The Miracle of Swindon Town Games
Games played in The Miracle of Swindon Town Series. Overall =Teams Played= =Season 2010-2011= Video #1: What's Wrong with the American Economy? Competition: Friendly Notes: 1st Video Video #2: Red Green's Warm Urine Competition: League 1 Notes: Introduction of Other John Green Video #3: Pants the Cat Competition: League 1 Video #4: My Relationship to Nicotine Competition: League 1 Notes: Bald John Green now has a moustache. Difficulty upgraded to semi-professional. Video #5: First Date with the Yeti Competition: League 1 Video #6: The Hardest Thing Competition: League 1 Notes: First game played in snow. Played in white instead of red. The first draw for the Swoodilypoopers. Video #7: How I Got Engaged Competition: League 1 Notes: Played in white instead of red. Video #8: Breaking Up is Hard Competition: League 1 Notes: First game for Leroy Williamson Video #9 & #10: John's ex-girlfriend, Dave Mustaine & Extra Time! Competition: F.A. Cup Notes: The game ran into extra time, so was split into two episodes. First game against a Premier League Club. Video #11: Pranks Competition: League 1 Video #12: Lars Ulrich Competition: League 1 Video #13: Drunk Competition: League 1 Video #14: Axl Rose Competition: League 1 Video #15: Yeti in High School Competition: League 1 Video #16: The FA Cup Final Competition: F.A. Cup Notes: The first cup final and the first loss for the Swoodilypoopers. The first game with substitutions. This started a rivalry between the two clubs. =Season 2011-2012= Video #17: Football IRL Competition: Championship Notes: First Game of the season Video #18: The Ballad of Bald John Green Competition: Championship Video #19: Sketch Comedy Competition: Championship Video #20: Growing Up With Hank Competition: Championship Notes: Wigan Athletic confirmed as Hated Rivals. Bald John Green is injured and is out for 40 days. Video #21: Tragedy and Triumph Competition: Championship Video #22: Professional Level Competition: League Cup Notes: First Game on Professional Skill Level Video #23: Famous People Competition: Championship Notes: First Nil - Nil Draw Video #24: Fat Lucas Competition: Euro League Notes: First game in Europe. First Red Card. Video #25: Maureen Johnson Competition: Championship Notes: Voluptuous Péricard was injured. Video #26: Voluptuous Pericard Competition: Championship Video #27: Brotherhood 2.0 Competition: Euro League Video #28: Cteve Austin Competition: Championship Video #29: Henry Green Update Competition: Euro League Notes: Bald John Green returns after his injury. Video #30: Willy Competition: Championship Video #31: Henry's Origin Story Competition: Championship Notes: Voluptuous Péricard returns from injury. Video #32: Becoming a Writer Competition: Championship Video #33: Hospital Chaplain Competition: Championship Video #34: NanoWriMo Competition: Championship Video #35: Greek Debt Competition: Championship Video #36: Writing for the Movies Competition: Championship Video #37: John's Job at Steak n Shake Competition: Championship Video #38: MURDERER! Competition: Championship Notes: John claimed this was an F.A. Cup match, but it wasn't. He also claimed that Fat Lucas was playing, when Jean-Luc Picard Smith was instead playing his first game instead. Video #39: Zombie Apocalypse Competition: F.A. Cup Video #40: Areas of Expertise Competition: Championship Category:The Miracle of Swindon Town Video #41: Writers I Know Competition: Championship Video #42: Top 5 Favorite Movies Competition: Championship Video #43: Road Trip Competition: Championship Video #44: Amsterdam Competition: Championship Video #45: Football & Life Competition: Championship Video #46: Favorite Teachers Competition: Championship Video #47: Top 5 Athletes Competition: F.A. Cup Video #48: My Life as a Child Competition: F.A. Cup Video #49: "The Holidays" Competition: Championship Video #50: Top 5 T.V. Shows Competition: Championship Video #51: Narration Competition: Championship Notes: Winning this game took the Swoodilypoopers to to the top of the Championship. Video #52: How To Break Up with Your Boyfriend Competition: Championship Notes: Skill level was put back to professional. Video #53: Frank Talk of the Future Competition: Championship Video #54: B Squad Competition: Championship Video #55: NPower Championship Competition: Championship Notes: The Swoodilypoopers win the NPower Championship League Title. Video #56: FA Cup Final Competition: F.A. Cup Notes: The Swoodilypoopers win the F.A. Cup. =Season 2012-2013= Video #57: Community Shield Competition: Community Shield Notes: The Swoodilypoopers win the Community Shield. Video #58: HGTV & Me Competition: Premier League Notes: First game in Premier League. Video #59: Our Business Practices Competition: Premier League Notes: Skill level raise to World-Class Video #60: TFIOS Competition: Premier League Video #61: Will I... Google Autofill Competition: Premier League Video #62: Will I... Google Autofill Part 2 Competition: Euro League Video #63: TFIOS & Movie Rights Competition: Premier League Video #64: Early Islamic History Competition: Euro League Video #65: Becoming a Writer Competition: Premier League Video #66: Ginger Rampage and Merrick Maric Competition: Premier League Video #67: Is Democracy Inherently Good? Competition: Euro League Video #68: TFIOS & the Movies, Part 2 Competition: League Cup Video #69: What's the point of...Google Autofill Part 1 Competition: Premier League Video #70: What's the Point of Google Autofill Competition: Euro League Video #71: Lerooooy Williamson Competition: Premier League Video #72: The Future Competition: Premier League Video #73: Did The...Google Autofill Competition: Euro League Video #74: Did the...Google Autofill Part 2 Competition: Premier League Video #75: Ugliness in Football Competition: Premier League Video #76: Coaching the England National Football Team Competition: Euro League Video #77: Oscar Predictions 1 Competition: Premier League Video #78: Super Tuesday Competition: F.A. Cup Video #79: The Lord's Resistance Army Competition: Premier League Video #80: My Stolen Cool Competition: Premier League Video #81: Public John and Private John Competition: F.A. Cup Video #82: Genius Is Next to Insanity Competition: Premier League Video #83: Silent But Friendly Competition: F.A. Cup Video #84: YouTubers I Like Competition: Premier League Notes: John claimed that Bald John Green's goal was the greatest in the history of Swindon Town. Video #85: John Green, Athlete Competition: Euro League Video #86: The Early Days of YouTube Competition: Premier League Video #87: Nice Stuff and TFIOS Competition: Premier League Video #88: Healthy Habits Competition: Euro League Video #89: My Favorite Video Games Competition: Euro League Notes: Because of the Away Goal rule, the Swoodilypoopers 'won' and moved on to the Quarter-Finals of the Euro League. Video #90: Movies I've Seen Competition: Premier League Video #91: Platypuses, Platypoads, and Platypi Competition: F.A. Cup Video #92: Mandates Competition: F.A. Cup Video #93: Stan Competition: Euro League Video #94: The Hunger Games Competition: Premier League Video #95: Made Up Stories Can Matter Competition: Euro League Notes: Because of the Away Goal rule, the Swoodilypoopers 'won' and moved on to the Semi-Finals of the Euro League. Video #96: How To Be Broke Competition: Premier League Video #97: Fan Fiction Competition: Premier League Video #98: Technology of My Youth Competition: Premier League Video #99: My Pre-Yeti Love Life Competition: Premier League Video #100: YA Fiction and Love Competition: Euro League Video #101: Football Competition: Premier League Notes: Fat Lucas played (briefly) as a forward for this match as all the other players were tired. Video #102: Daniel Biss Competition: Euro League Notes: The Swoodilypoopers exit the Euro League. Video #103: A Show With Ze Frank Competition: Premier League Notes: As all the Swoodilypooper's energy levels were in the red, Ricardo Bunsen Berna and Fat Lucas started in field and Cáceres started in goal to try and rest the other players. Video #104: Manchester City Competition: Premier League Notes: As all the Swoodilypooper's energy levels were in the red, Ricardo Bunsen Berna and Fat Lucas started in field and One Size Fitz Hall started in goal to try and rest the other players. Video #105: FA Cup Final Competition: F.A. Cup Notes: The Swoodilypoopers win the FA Cup for the second year in a row. Video #106: Self Esteem Competition: Premier League Video #107: The Future Competition: Premier League Notes: The Swoodilypoopers end their first season in the Premier League, coming 16th. =Season 2013-2014= Video #108: Season 4 Competition: Premier League Video #109: The John Green School Competition: Premier League Video #110: Twice as Weiss Competition: League Cup Video #111: What's the Point of Being Alive? Competition: Premier League Video #112: Why I Love Liverpool Competition: Premier League Video #113: Trouble in Paradise Competition: Euro League Video #114: Fight! Competition: League Cup Video #115: My Earliest Writings Competition: Premier League Video #116: What I Wrote in College Competition: Euro League Video #117: Writing After College Competition: Premier League Notes: Other John Green's 100th Game for the Swoodilypoopers. Video #118: Henry and Willie Competition: Premier League Video #119: My Role as a Role Model Competition: Euro League Notes: Other John Green is injured. Video #120: How To Ask Someone on a Date Competition: League Cup Video #121: How To Be Friends After a Breakup Competition: Premier League Notes: Twice as Weiss is injured. Video #122: The History of My Breakups Competition: Euro League Video #123: Of Publicity and Pefection Competition: Premier League Video #124: Life After College Competition: Premier League Video #125: TFIOS Original Ending Competition: Euro League Video #126: Homosexuality and Prejudice in Football Competition: Premier League Notes: Bald John Green's 100th game for the Swoodilypoopers. Video #127: The Euro League Competition: Euro League Video #128: Euro 2012 Part 2 Competition: Premier League Video #129: Henry Green Competition: Premier League Notes: Fat Lucas was substituted in. This was the suggestion of Henry Green. Video #130: Worst Case Scenario Competition: Premier League Video #131: Beautiful and Less Beautiful Competition: League Cup Video #132: A Hunk, a Hunk of Berna Love Competition: Premier League Video #133: Question Tuesday Competition: Premier League Note: Episode 134 was an update episode: League Tables Video #135: Where Should You Go to College? Competition: Premier League Video #136: The Future of Publishing Competition: League Cup Video #137: The Future of Publishing, Part 2 Competition: F.A. Cup Notes: Other John Green is seriously injured. Video #138: Bald & Other John Green Competition: League Cup Video #139: Google Autofill - Can I...? Competition: F.A. Cup Notes: The highest number of own goals scored in favour of the Swoodilypoopers in one match. Video #140: Google Autofill - Can I...Part 2 Competition: Premier League Notes: D. McGoldrilocks picked up a minor injury. Video #141: Conventions and Conferences Competition: Premier League Video #142: Our Economic Futures Competition: F.A. Cup Notes: Cteve Austin picks up an injury. Video #143: How to Do Difficult Things Competition: F.A. Cup. Notes: One Size Fitz Hall's 100th game for the Swoodilypoopers. The Swoodilypooper crash out of the F.A. Cup Video #144: Google Autofill - Is It OK To...? Competition: Premier League Video #145: Google Autofill - Is It OK To...? PART 2 Competition: Euro League Video #146: Question Tuesday Competition: Euro League Notes: The Swoodilypoopers win on goal differential, so they proceed to the round of 16. Video #147: Carling Cup Final Competition: League Cup Notes: Other John Green returns after his injury. The Swoodilypoopers win the League Cup by beating hated rivals Manchester United. The Swoodilypoopers first victory over Manchester United. Video #148: Fifty Shades of Grey Competition: Premier League Notes: The Swoodilypoopers undefeated stretch in the league is over. Video #149: Government Regulation? Competition: Premier League Notes: French de Lalalana picks up a minor injury. It was also his 100th game for the Swoodilypoopers. Video #150: Time Travel Competition: Euro League Video #151: Likable Characters Competition: Premier League Video #152: The Olympics Competition: Euro League Notes: The Swoodilypoopers move on to the Quarter-Finals. Video #153: Writing a College Essay Competition: Premier League Notes: Leroy Williamson's 100th game for the Swoodilypoopers. Video #154: Why I Like Art Competition: Premier League Video #155: How to Argue (and Not Argue) Competition: Premier League Video #156: Conjoined Twins Competition: Premier League Video #157: Character Development Competition: Premier League Video #158: Swoodilypooper Songs Competition: Euro League Video #159: Plagiarism Competition: Premier League Notes: Ricardo Bunsen Berna's 100th game for the Swoodilypoopers. Video #160: Soccer Predictions Competition: Euro League Notes: The Swoodilypoopers move onto the Semi-finals of the euro league. Video #161: Manchester United Competition: Premier League Video #162: Heroism in Video Games Competition: Premier League Video #163: How to Argue Competition: Premier League Video #164: Alaska's Name Competition: Euro League Video #165: Anxiety Competition: Premier League Video #166: Swiss Family Robinson Treehouse Competition: Euro League Notes: The Swoodilypoopers are knocked out of the Euro League because of the away goals rule. Video #167: Drug Use and Brain Development Competition: Premier League Video #168: Aston Villa Competition: Premier League Video #169: Bolton Competition: Premier League Notes: The Swoodilypoopers finish fifth in the Premier League. =Season 2014-2015= Video #170: Season 5 Competition: Premier League Video #171: Is It Wrong To...Google Autofill Part 1 Competition: Premier League Video #172: Is It Wrong To...Google Autofill Part 2 Competition: Premier League Video #173: Is It Wrong To...Google Autofill Part 3 Competition: League Cup Video #174: Nihilism Competition: Premier League Video #175: New Players Competition: Premier League Video #176: Most Embarrassing Moments Competition: Premier League Video #177: Recommended Reading Competition: Premier League Notes: Other John Green scores his 100th goal for the Swoodilypoopers. Video #178: Long Distance Relationships Competition: Euro League Video #179: Why Does John Green...Google Autofill Competition: Premier League Video #180: Why Do Nerds...Google Autofill Competition: Euro League Video #181: Why Do People on Tumblr...Google Autofill Competition: Premier League Video #182: Learning a Foreign Language Competition: League Cup Video #183: Team Update (Part 1) Competition: Premier League Notes: Merrick Maric's 100th game for the Swoodilypoopers. Video #184: Team Update (Part 2) Competition: Premier League Notes: Fat Lucas comes out of retirement to become the Swoodilypoopers starting keeper. Video #185: Fanfiction Competition: Premier League Video #186: Middle East Peace Crisis Competition: Premier League Video #187: Vote! Competition: League Cup Video #188: NaNoWriMo Competition: League Cup Video #189: True Love Competition: F.A. Cup Video #190: Fictionality Competition: F.A. Cup Video #191: Basanta Claus and Zapata Competition: Premier League Notes: The goal was technically an own goal, but was credited to Other John Green. Video #192: Justin Bieber and Selena Gomez Breakup Competition: Premier League Video #193: Crash Course Part 1 Competition: F.A. Cup Notes: Kevin Tina Fahey's 100th game for the Swoodilypoopers Video #194: Crash Course Part 2 Competition: F.A. Cup Video #195: Fandom Competition: Premier League Video #196: Heartbreak Competition: Euro League Video #197: Character Creation Competition: Premier League Video #198: YouTubers and Viewers Competition: Euro League Video #199: Rivalry with Manchester United Competition: League Cup Notes: The Swoodilypoopers win the League Cup for the second year in a row by beating hated rivals Manchester United. Video #200: History and Future of the Swoodilypoopers Competition: Premier League Video #201: Ships and OTPs Competition: Euro League Video #202: Project for Awesome Competition: Premier League Video #203: Henry Competition: Euro League Notes: French de Lalalana picks up a minor injury. The Swoodilypoopers are knocked out of the Euro League. Video #204: One Direction Competition: Premier League Video #205: Time Management Competition: F.A. Cup Notes: D. McGoldrilocks scores a hat-trick. The Swoodilypoopers move on to the semi-finals of the F.A. Cup. Video #206: Winning the Printz Award Competition: F.A. Cup Notes: The Swoodilypoopers move on to finals of the F.A. Cup. Video #207: Critics Competition: Premier League Video #208: Why Am I...Google Autofill Part 1 Competition: Premier League Video #209: Why Am I...Google Autofill Part 2 Competition: Premier League Video #210: Why Am I...Google Autofill Part 3 Competition: Premier League Video #211: Honey Boo Boo Competition: Premier League Video #212: Taylor Swift's Ex-Boyfriends Competition: Premier League Video #213: Teen Wolf Competition: Premier League Note: Escargot's 100th game for the Swoodilypoopers Video #214: Series Finales Competition: Premier League Note: Bald John Green is seriously injured. Video #215: FA Cup Competition: F.A. Cup Note: The Swoodilypoopers win the F.A. Cup. Video #216: Winning and Losing Competition: Premier League Video #217: Beginnings and Endings Competition: Premier League Notes: The Swoodilypoopers win the Premier League Category:The Miracle of Swindon Town